


Mother Knows Best

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Puppet Master, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa Anderson has had it with McKinley high school, first the shooting, now the gas leak. She may have to call a lawyer because what is happening at that school? A Puppet Master reaction ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I do not know what's going on at that school, but if you weren't graduating soon, I swear I would yank you out of there and send you right back to Dalton," Teresa Anderson says, as she and Blaine leave the doctor's office and head to the car. 

"Mom, it's fine, seriously. I'm okay, no damage done," Blaine says tiredly. 

"No damage done? I had to take the day off and take you to the doctor because you've been breathing in dangerous gas fumes. For several days, Blaine. Do you know you could have brain damage? I thought you did have brain damage, carrying that puppet around. Jesus. I should sue the school. If someone had lit a match, that place would have gone up in flames!" She exclaims, as they pull out of the parking lot. 

"Mom, what? Why would anyone have a match in the choir room?"

"Oh please Blaine, I was in high school once. You think I don't k ow what you do? And you just had that shooting. Is no school safe? I knew we should have home schooled you." 

Blaine sighs looking out the window. 

"I'm still not sure you don't have brain damage because that's the only thing that explains you thinking it's a good idea to break into the Principal's office to steal a puppet. Ugh, I have half a mind to ground you, but I think the headache you had was punishment enough. But we will be sitting down for a conversation young man."

Blaine leans his head against the glass and rolls his eyes. 

"Don't think i didn't see that. Do I need to go up to the school? You got suspended two weeks ago! For dressing like Lady Gaga of all things. What is that? What kind of school, no. We're not talking about this right now. And the Warblers, steroids? Really? Your fiancé's father is a Congressman, does he know about any of this? He can't know or else he would have the President call a state of emergency or something." 

"State of emergency? Really Mom? Do you have to be so dramatic?" 

"I'm dramatic? Mr. Call the entire state of Ohio except for his parents to propose to his boyfriend. Things made so much more sense when Cooper was in school. You are making less sense than Cooper? Do you not see the problem here? You were supposed to be the easy one!" She says as they pull into the driveway. As they get out of the car she walks over to Blaine's side and pulls him into a hug. 

"Mom, wha-" 

"My baby. I'm so glad you're okay. And you'll be out of that school soon. It's not safe. Nothing is safe." She stands back with her hands on his arms and watches him where he's looking at the ground, all grown up. She reaches up and adjusts his hair even though it's not out of place. 

"I'll be in New York after that."

"Oh, don't remind me. Cooper in the land of Earthquakes, you going to New York, you boys are turning my hair gray. Now, get upstairs to your room and when your father gets home, we're sitting down for a talk. Because detention and a suspension at the end of your senior year when you've never gotten in trouble before is unacceptable. And we will be calling a lawyer about that gas leak. Now go. Do your homework. And no more puppets."


End file.
